


keep it lowkey

by Ladymercury_10



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship Flash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/pseuds/Ladymercury_10
Summary: "Yeah, well," Babs says, pulling back to arm's length. "Been a while since I've seen you, too."Dinah laughs, short and sharp but musical still. "You're not a paparazzo or a groupie or a ninja who wants me dead. You, I wanna see."Or, Babs and Dinah meet up in Burnside.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dinah Lance
Kudos: 6
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	keep it lowkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> For VampirePaladin, who wanted friends going shopping. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> For timeline purposes, this takes place while Babs was living in Burnside and when Dinah had a touring band.

Babs takes the Hawthorne street bus and gets off near the river. The air is crisp and smells like the dry leaves crunching under her high tops. She stops in front of the record store—one of the last left in Gotham—and glances up and down the street. Squints her eyes to peer through the window glass. Someone clears their throat and Babs turns around. There, on the opposite side of the street, stands Dinah, and once she sees her Babs doesn't understand how she missed her. She's unmistakable even in street clothes, her blonde hair hanging braided down her back, long legs defiantly bare in the September breeze. She pushes off from the fence she's leaning against and makes her way over to the store.

"Didn't wanna take a chance on getting recognized," she says, once she's close enough that Babs can hug her like she wants to, arms thrown around her best friend's neck. Dinah hugs back, folding her into the smoky dive bar smell of her leather jacket.

"Yeah, well," Babs says, pulling back to arm's length. "Been a while since I've seen you, too."

Dinah laughs, short and sharp but musical still. "You're not a paparazzo or a groupie or a ninja who wants me dead. You, I wanna see."

"I want you to tell me all about it," Babs says. "My BFF the rock star. What a life."

Dinah glances over her shoulder at the store window, at the cashier moving records behind the streaky glass. "Soon, babe. Let's see about those records first." She shrugs off her jacket and hands it to Babs, revealing ratty cut-offs so short the pockets show underneath and a once-purple t-shirt that says MUCOUS MEMBRANE. A memory flickers, and Babs sees a poster in her mind's eye. Constantine's old band, she thinks. That was ages ago.

"Gotta blend in," Dinah says. "Go ahead, put it on."

Babs slips her arms into the jacket, pulls its weight up onto her shoulders. Up close, she can smell the sweet reek of spilled beer, fading into the warm scent of Dinah herself. 

Dinah's transformation is finished with the addition of a baseball cap. Without makeup, without her fishnets or fringed leather or a fight glinting in her eyes, she's nothing anyone would recognize. Not a hero. Not a rock star. Just a tall blonde with a runner's strong thighs and a taste for Britpunk. Just—but never only—Babs's best friend. 

The door tinkles as she pushes through, Babs close in her wake. She goes straight for the cheapest of the used records, unsorted and probably scratched and all worth less than a dollar, and Babs follows her there, too. The paper sleeves give off a musty scent as Dinah flicks through the racks, her fingers quick and practiced. Dust motes rise to spin idly in the air and a new song starts on the radio. Dinah pauses, looking up to the speakers. Her fingers have half-closed over a random album. "This is my favorite song," she says. Then she goes back to rifling through the sleeves. "This is gonna be a good trip. I just know it."

Babs can't help but agree.


End file.
